


花怜-城主大伯公在线打架ing

by baiyixiao



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiyixiao/pseuds/baiyixiao
Summary: 花怜小吵和好后开车的俗梗......我这个魔鬼明人不装暗逼，我们要开车就大大方方地开，背景剧情我就一笔带过了直接上车（这个的背景呢就是花瞒着谢怜去处理他复魂后法力不稳定的事情，托黑水传话，然后怜怜以为花城嫌弃他了然后闹小性子两个人解释清楚后并打了一架的故事......）





	花怜-城主大伯公在线打架ing

**Author's Note:**

> 花怜小吵和好后开车的俗梗......我这个魔鬼  
> 明人不装暗逼，我们要开车就大大方方地开，背景剧情我就一笔带过了直接上车
> 
> （这个的背景呢就是花瞒着谢怜去处理他复魂后法力不稳定的事情，托黑水传话，然后怜怜以为花城嫌弃他了然后闹小性子两个人解释清楚后并打了一架的故事......）

谢怜闭上眼睛，泪水不住地从睫羽中润湿滴落。

花城显然慌了，轻轻搂住谢怜道:“对不起，对不起，哥哥，我这几日忙着去处理法力的问题，我出行甚远，作法又不便中断，便想着让黑水来传个话，没想到竟教哥哥误会伤心，三郎着实有错，恳请哥哥责罚”

谢怜渐渐止住泪水，眼眶哭得红红的，可怜兮兮地望着花城

“哥哥，我......”花城欲安抚谢怜，未曾想到谢怜居然突然扑上来吻住他——一如既往的青涩，只是浅浅触碰几分，又矜持地退开，见花城未动，又小心靠近上来轻轻抿了抿花城下唇，伸出舌头试探着舔了舔

花城一愣，恍惚间没有动作，呆坐着任由谢怜吻他

谢怜的脸因害羞而渐渐浮上粉色，刚刚又把眼睛哭得红红的有些肿，乍一看上去，整张脸都是怯怯的粉，他眼睫低垂：“三郎......我好喜欢你......我，我怕你不要我......我总乱想”太子殿下害羞地别过头去，留给鬼王一个红彤彤的耳朵尖。

花城轻轻一笑，两指轻轻拈住谢怜下巴，缓缓扳过他映得红红的脸庞，眉眼间尽是情意：“我也爱你，哥哥”  
......  
谢怜扑进花城怀里，像只鸵鸟把自己的小脑袋藏了起来

“哥哥又害羞了”

回应他的是更红的耳朵尖和紧扣的指节

“这次是我想得不够周到，伤了哥哥的心，三郎错了，哥哥罚我吧”

谢怜怎么舍得罚他，怯怯漏出半张脸，向鬼王阁下投去一个羞涩又埋怨的笑

这模样，可生生是把人魂魄勾走一半了去，姑且.....花城就认为这是邀请吧

“哥哥真是好看，再骄横的美人见了也要自愧不如”

谢怜扑上去捂住花城的嘴，有些心虚地别过目光，磕绊道：“三郎....你，要不要....那个就是......嗯”

“哥哥说呢？三郎随时待命”拿过他捂着自己的手放到胸前，带着谢怜的手开始解自己的衣服。

谢怜羞得没眼看，花城另一只手不往习惯性使坏，将他拉过来按在自己肩头，故意凑到谢怜耳畔，不知说了什么，谢怜脸畔红了更甚

“哥哥，可以吗？”

“.....嗯.....”细弱蚊声——果然，只要是花城，无论多无理放纵的要求，他都有求必应。

不一会儿，谢怜身上就只挂了一件中衣，两人下身坦诚相见，早早因为相拥双双动情不已，只一触即发。谢怜跨坐在花城身上，勾下身子去吻他，实际上还是花城占主导，技巧性地玩弄谢怜的舌头，惹得小仙官下意识抱紧他，青涩又情色地上下律动着蹭着他

“啊！三郎你怎么”谢怜全然顾及深吻，未曾料到花城突然袭击，花城见好更不收，变本加厉地玩弄

“别....别....那里....三郎！”

“嗯？可是哥哥答应了三郎怎样都可以的”鬼王撒娇功力不减

“唔...那也不能是那里....”

“哦？那哥哥是想哪里呢？这里吗？”

“啊！别....别..啊！”

“哥哥，是不是好舒服”

“....没有....不要这样”谢怜对于床笫之事向来青涩不减，羞耻有余，最听不得这些，对于花城的挑逗和调戏从来只会红着脸躲避，堪堪中了大尾巴狼的圈套。

他咬着下唇，封住卡在喉咙的声音，憋得狠了又忍不住小口小口喘着气，秀眉似是忍耐似是克制，拧出好看的眉峰。

花城见谢怜把自己死死卡在这个阶段，不肯迈进，作势顺水推舟一番，把谢怜就着面向他的姿势推了下去，双手撑在他两侧，一腿卡在谢怜双腿之间强势地分开，在人脖颈出落下一吻：“哥哥，腿张开些”

谢怜别过头去怯生生地将双腿羞涩地略略张开，腿弯仍是习惯性内拐靠拢，其实二人交欢多次，但是无论花城多过分的事情都做过了，花样百出，太子殿下对于此事也一如初嫁，面对自己心悦的人，始终羞怯又无限容忍。

花城在谢怜腿间跪伏，拉下谢怜捂着脸的双手，逼他看向自己：“哥哥，看我”

谢怜特别不好意思，抬着眼珠子看他，头还是怯怯向下的，看上去特别可怜兮兮的样子

花城的俊美自不用质疑，当谢怜定定地看他时，花城的魅力就更加锋利强势地扑涌而来，有情人间特有的相互吸引加上情动之余，怜下边竟让生生被.....看硬了。就是....嗯，看着花城的脸就.....  
而且还很夸张地抵着花城贴过来的下腹......  
（我觉得我写这里我真的太坏了哈哈哈）

花城本来是想羞一羞谢怜的，没想到殿下还给了这么个惊喜，下一瞬便热情地压下身去回应“看来哥哥真的是想我的紧了，三郎的错”说完调皮的眨眨眼，电了谢怜一下

“....别，别说了...唔”谢怜咬住下唇，极力忍耐

花城话不多说，一把握住谢怜，不出意料耳畔一声惊呼，尔后便是压抑不住的呻吟，只简简单单抚弄几下，谢怜就去了

“哼....三郎你.....哈啊”

“三郎是个坏蛋，又欺负哥哥了，那么.....哥哥还想要三郎做更过分的事吗？嗯？哥哥”

“别说这样的....啊！呜.....哈啊”

一根，两根，.....直到进出自如

“呜呜....三郎，三郎！....”

“哥哥别急，就快了”知道谢怜断然不肯直白地说想要，情欲堆积也只会急切地不停呼喊他的名字，兴奋的时候喊，难耐的时候也喊，痛苦的时候喊，忍耐的时候也喊——

三郎，三郎，三郎......

谢怜实在被花城撩拨地狠了，开拓带着挑逗已经激得谢怜极度欲求，花城迟迟不给，谢怜一反常态，竟然直接握着花城狠狠捅了进来——

“啊！！——......呜呜呜，痛....三郎，唔....三郎”谢怜这番打了花城个措手不及，带着哭腔颤颤地喊着他，眼泪顺着两鬓留下，眉头痛苦地皱起“好痛....呜.....三郎....”

“哥哥！”

花城万万没想到谢怜竟然自己动手，这番凶狠，定是伤到了，一时间情欲消退下去不少，只懊悔自己这般逼急了谢怜，这可是实实在在把谢怜欺负得狠了。“哥哥！怎么样了，有....有没有伤到？我看看”

谢怜却固执地格开花城的手，“三郎，亲亲我....”

一吻落下

“亲久一点......”

花城一时间不知道自己该打断谢怜的情趣去查看伤势还是放弃隐忍自己的欲望就此沉沦  
“哥哥，别闹，让我先看看有没有哪里伤到”

“缓一缓就好了....唔，没有流血吧”

花城额角跳了跳，“哥哥先等一下，我用银蝶给你愈疗一下”

两只扑闪扑闪的银蝶飞到花城指尖被碾碎成粉末，轻轻覆上交合之处，谢怜隐隐感受到一股温暖的灵流拂过，痛感消退了大半

“三郎的错，哥哥想要三郎立马就给哥哥，但是以后哥哥不要这么伤到自己好不好”

“哥哥，我爱你——放松一点，我们继续”

下腹相贴，谢怜方才被打断的激昂又渐渐抬头，花城伏在他身上，垂下的发尾痒痒地扫着谢怜腰侧，谢怜忍不住探出手去搔，花城按住他十指紧扣，压得更紧了，下体因谢怜刻意的放松而吞纳更加，二人相互配合，几经吞吐，频率缓缓却十分得趣；花城克制住以往肆意的冲撞，多余的情绪就都发泄在了占有的吻里，谢怜也想来喜欢深吻，闭着眼涩涩地回应

花城轻轻咬了一下谢怜的舌尖，身下神明懵懂睁开眼，一般花城这么做，就是要打断吻做点别的什么了“三郎？”

“哥哥....唔，转过去”

谢怜被按在床壁背对花城，两腿门户大开，上身被紧紧贴在墙壁上，看不见爱人谢怜总是会有一点不安全感，被摆成这个姿势后下意识偏过头去找花城，花城贴着他的后背，指尖轻抚谢怜腰侧，滑到交合处，轻轻搔着“哥哥抬高一点，三郎觉得这样可能会更舒服的”

谢怜羞了羞，背对着也看不到花城的脸，不过正是因为如此他的动作才显得如此放荡，似乎看不到花城，这样单纯的交合就仅仅剩下欲望的发泄——不过花城的要求，他一向不会拒绝，略微抬起了一点，花城下巴放在谢怜左肩，谢怜甚至可以清楚地感受到花城就在自己耳后轻笑，吐息喷在耳背，可是谢怜就是看不见他，触感被无限放大，似乎感觉花城很轻地说了句什么，然后腰窝被强硬的按下，后臀高高翘起，紧紧贴上了花城下体。

花城一反常态没有说什么话，只是下面动作不停，这次没有用手，直接进来，实实在在一下一下到最里面，进得尤其深；谢怜清晰地感受到花城的低喘在耳畔回响，温热的吐息，难耐的沙哑呢喃，夯实的撞击......腰被另一只手臂紧紧围住贴在花城胸膛，谢怜整个人都贴在他身上，紧紧契合，动情不已。

对于男子，只靠后面终究还是不够，谢怜欲望堆积高涨，前面愈发难耐，想用手去纾解，两只手却都不得空——一只被十指紧扣，一只被压着按在墙上支撑两人的重量；谢怜没听见花城说话，自己又不好意思主动提出让花城用手帮自己，心中两般纠结，不知不觉泻出几声委屈的轻吟

“怎么了，哥哥？三郎弄痛你了吗?”

“没，没有，不是.....”谢怜忍得辛苦，思索片刻委婉组织语言道：“三郎，我手压麻了，你松一松......”

谢怜清晰地听到花城笑了，自觉这次发言没有什么不妥之处，为何还是有种暴露了的感觉......

“对不起，三郎忘记了，哥哥请便”  
说罢松开压制的手，轻轻揉了揉谢怜的手腕，仿佛真是手腕翻折酸痛不已一样

谢怜悄悄把手移向前去，想要抚慰高涨的欲望，却又不敢动作太过明显，左右忐忑，最终还是闭眼轻轻握住......

“哈啊....唔，哈......啊啊啊啊！”

高潮一瞬谢怜后庭收紧，激得花城闷哼一声，差点缴械投降，压着在谢怜肩上喘了喘，“哥哥，舒服吗？”

“.....嗯.....三郎，我想看你，让我看着你好不好.....正面那样...”

“原来哥哥还是喜欢之前那种”

“不，我只想看你做......”

“哥哥，别撩拨我了...”

谢怜作了个死，花城就着压着他在墙上的姿势狠狠冲了几个来回，谢怜被进入得极深，快感激烈又短暂地擦过某处，又瞬间消失，想要逃又被压制得死死的动不了一点，被迫承受着激烈的欢愉，每次离登顶就差一点点，花城重重挞伐力道不减，还将谢怜下面狠狠按下再翘起几分，可谓是完全贴合着性器根部，不能再进了。

“唔....哈啊...哈啊，啊！三郎，慢一点...慢..哈啊...”

“如何？哥哥不是想看我是怎么做的吗？”花城的灵蝶飞到谢怜额头，一瞬间————

视角切换到侧边，之间花城深深压着谢怜按在墙上，动作激烈，律动不停，下身爱液飞溅，星点白浊；谢怜这边完全不能看了，浑身泛粉，臀腰轻摆，下意识回应撞击翘得更加浪荡不堪，肩头瘦削，蝴蝶骨清晰分明，十指被扣住压在墙上，而墙头是谢怜刚刚射过的白浊.......

“呜啊啊啊啊啊！——”  
谢怜最受不了花城在这种时候把视角分享给他，激得再次高潮，精液甚至射到了脸上  
花城也耐不住谢怜连续绞紧，接着泄了精关；本就高潮的后穴被再次折腾，谢怜一阵痉挛，嘴里浪叫着不知些什么，下体相当诚实地附和这未软的花城轻轻律动

花城呼了口气，将谢怜翻过来，架起两条腿搁在双肩，就这未散的高潮再度抽插起来，相撞的响声激烈，精液也随大幅度动作而渐渐从后穴翻出顺着股缝流下浸在皱成一团的床单上

“哥哥，今天怎么这么浪”

“啊呜....哈啊....”

“哥哥给我生孩子好不好，嗯？”

“啊啊啊！给你!都给你！给你生.....唔...”

“可惜一直没能怀上，我们多努力努力好不好”

“哈啊....我怎么，怎么生....啊！”

“含着我的东西，哥哥怎么不能生，早该生一大堆到处跑了，不是吗，嗯？”

“呜啊啊啊啊！——哈啊....三郎！饶了我吧..三郎，我的好三郎........”

“不够不够，哥哥明明也很想要”

“不！啊啊啊啊——三郎！”

再次精关失守，谢怜累得瘫软在床上双腿大开，被做得合不拢，精液喷洒在腹部亦流下股间，荒淫放荡一塌糊涂，花城摩挲者谢怜的脸庞，餍足又温柔的轻声道：“我的好哥哥，叫声夫君来听听？”

“夫君，我的好三郎，放过我....我受不了了....”

“哥哥，时间还早，夜还很长呢，夫君一定会让哥哥怀上的”

床上二人再次翻滚作浪，淫词艳语不绝于耳，纱帐之外影影绰绰二人交缠身影，不知这漫漫长夜，何时才是尽........

写的时候最好笑的是我把花城那句“哥哥，看我”打成了“哥哥，砍我”，噗哈哈哈瞬间笑场，然后就写崩了，把两个人都写冷场了哈哈哈，  
花城一再自我催眠谢怜，搞得我都觉得怜怜不会真的怀上吧，坏得很（我最坏，是我安排的哈哈哈）


End file.
